Lusting after Her
by Lily MJ Fae
Summary: Remus is having trouble keeping Tonks of his mind despite his constant rejection of her advances.


_**A/N:**_ _This is my **round 6** submission for **The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition**. I'm **captain** of the **Ballycastle Bats** , and chose to write about a light character portraying the sin of lust. _

_Warnings: lots of innuendo and implied sexual context without the descriptive sexual content._

 _Final word count: 1006_

* * *

 _Her hair clung to itself and her face as he eyes closed and her head tilted back, a small moan escaping her mouth. His name floated from her lips to his ears, caressing his fears, bringing him closer._

* * *

Remus jolted awake in bed and knew without glancing at the clock that everyone else was already awake. Voices flowed muffled through the door along with the clatter of dishes and silverware. Breakfast was just starting, though another post of his own body was far more awake than he himself. This was becoming a ritual. At night he'd dream of her and wake up with the need to be with her, but unwilling and thus taking care of himself where he could. Then he would go downstairs, and see her and imagine all the wrong things.

Still he forced himself out of bed and wrapped a robe around himself, having woken a little too late to take care of his own issue. As he expected, everyone else was already downstairs. And that was fine until she stepped into view, giving him the same longing look that she always did. He stirred as the thoughts of what he'd like to do to her slammed into him. Leaning her over the breakfast table, counter, pushing her against the wall. Watch her hair and irises change color as she lost herself to ecstasy, though he never could hope to be that good for her.

He had to rip his gaze from hers before his mind continued down that path. Instead, Remus took the first seat he could and grabbed a plate to start filling.

"Good morning, Remus," Molly greeted with a smile.

"Morning, Molly," he managed to respond after swallowing the bite of eggs.

Tonks decided to sit down next to him, making him have to suppress a groan as her knee brushed his own. The only things keeping their skin from touching being his robe and pants as she wore only shorts with her too large shirt.

Then she spoke under her breathe, "Remus, please reconsider. Please just think about an us."

 _Oh I've thought about it. I am thinking about it, if only to bend you over this table._ "No, Tonks. I don't think so. My condition, it's not wise and you would be scrutinized."

"How many times must I tell you that I don't care?"

Remus ignored her and instead looked at his food, trying and failing to push the thoughts away from his mind.

 _They were alone, the house miraculously empty. She stood at the sink, washing dishes, complete naked, as he came up behind her. All he had to do was place his hands on her waist and puts his hips against hers. She could feel his desire and need for her. She was compliant, his name flying from her mouth._

 _"Remus!"_

"Remus!"

He shook his head to make the daydream disappear and looked at the source of the voice, Molly.

"Remus, what on earth has you so distracted?"

"Nothing, simply thinking about...the past," he lied, though it brought up the thoughts he'd truly been avoiding. It was either thoughts of her or thoughts of Sirius that plagued him lately. "In fact, I think I'll excuse myself. I don't want to look too ragged when we see Harry at King's Cross."

He stood up, thankful for the robe to hide his true consuming thoughts, and made his way upstairs. The shower seemed to be the best place to escape for the time being, so that's where he went.

One he was undressed and the water was running, he leaned against the frigid tile wall, letting the thoughts of her costume him. He did this a few times a day and wondered what the others thought, though he did particularly care. He needed this.

So she consumed his every thought, played to his every desire as the water beat itself against him like a gentle rain.

Soon he couldn't help it, her name spilled off his tongue, "Tonks!"

The door opened and shut and he panicked.

"Remus," Merlin it was her. "Remus, I wanted to ask you one last time to give me a chance. I love you, no matter what you think about yourself. I love you enough for the both of us, and with war coming, I think we need to live in the moment."

He groaned and he stilled his hand. "Ronks, I'm dangerous. I could hurt you and I won't risk it."

"I don't care! I'd rather take my chances and get to love you and be with you than never know what it's like."

He leaned his head against the wall and mumbled a swear under his breath. "Go away. I'll not change my mind."

"Remus, please. It's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all. Please give me that chance."

"No, I'll end up hurting you. I could never give you everything you deserve. I can't really find a good job. I couldn't give you children."

"I don't care! When will you understand that Remus? I love you. I've been in love with you. It's not going away. Why won't you let yourself love someone?"

"Because I can't. I'm a monster."

Until she pulled back the curtain, Remus hadn't realized that she had been undressing. And now she stood before him in all her glory and it was so much more than he had ever imagined. He pinched himself to make sure this wasn't one of his many fantasies.

"You are not a monster to me, Remus. You never have been and you never will be."

She streaked closer and his body screamed at him to let this happen.

"How can you believe that?"

"Because I see how much you fight everything about it. You are different."

She pressed her lips to his, finally giving him the skin to skin contact he'd desired. And every part of him betrayed his logical thinking and caved to her. His one desire in this world, and he would take her.


End file.
